


With His Hand in the Cookie Jar

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cookies, F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: It's not Sirius' fault that Hermione makes delicious cookies.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 4





	With His Hand in the Cookie Jar

Sirius knew that if Hermione found out, she'd be furious. Hermione had made him not eat all morning because they were going to Luna and Ginny's commitment ceremony at noon, and at the reception they would be tons of food for them to scarf down. Every guest had to bring a dish to contribute, and they were bringing mint chocolate chip cookies, a special recipe that had been passed down in Hermione's family for ages.

And damn it, he was hungry. He promised himself to only eat one cookie, so Hermione would never notice. But he was barely finished chewing the first one, when he reached for a second and a third. His suit was getting dirty from all of the crumbs, but he didn't care.

Nor did he notice when a bat boogie hex came flying his way and hit him square in the chest. He landed on the floor with an 'oof'. He didn't have to look up to see that it was Hermione at the doorway. He already knew that her face was probably going purple and her arms were at her sides, hands in tight fists.

"Merlin, Sirius Black! I spent hours making those cookies! What am I going to do now?!"

Sirius smiled cheekily, and winked at her. The next instant he transformed into his dog form, taking the jar of cookies in his mouth, and started to run away from his very angry girlfriend.


End file.
